


Secrets

by RZZMG



Series: Hermione x Draco stories [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Boss!Draco, Co-workers, Digital Art, Dominant!Hermione, DramioneLove 2015 Adopt-A-Prompt Fest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Secrets, dominant!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's got some secrets she'd like to share with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored with my daughter, El-El-El, who helped me pick out the poses and gave me advise on where the story should go and how to spice it up with Photoshop.
> 
> Worked from this prompt:  
>  _#6 - from Hermione-Smut Fest - Hermione's boss is sexy. Hermione's boss is rich. Hermione's boss is the most eligible bachelor in England, and every woman wants him. Hermione wants her boss, and for more than just sex. Hermione always gets what she wants when she puts her mind to it.._
> 
> This is an art & fic submission.
> 
> I deviated a bit from the prompt - hope it's okay! 
> 
> Male model for Draco is Chris Austad.  
> Female model for Hermione is Emma Watson.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6




End file.
